


How Mistletoe Ruined My Life

by BehindtheCurtainBow



Series: Abroad [2]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindtheCurtainBow/pseuds/BehindtheCurtainBow





	How Mistletoe Ruined My Life

     It started out simple enough. The school somehow had put up mistletoe in the most random of places on campus. Like: the elevator, under the scoreboards in the gyms, right in front of the cashiers in the cafe, under the staircase in the dorm block, even in the refrigerator in their lounge. But it seemed like no matter what Lucas did, he always found himself under one of them with John. And at first, it was fine, a little embarrassing but fine.

     The first time they got caught in line getting coffee at 3 PM, the young lady serving them giggled pointing right above their head to the small branch hanging loosely. They smiled at each other sweetly, cheeks lightly dusted with pink, as John held Lucas’ head to kiss his nose. They laughed slightly as they paid for the coffee and went back to their usual table with the boys. And if Lucas had blush on him the rest of the day that was beside the point. It happened a few more times after that and it was ok. But by the fourth time, Lucas was sure he was gonna die of heart failure.

     Lucas’ favorite place to hide when he was feeling overstimulated and stressed was the small hidden library attached to the dorm block. He liked cause it was like a fortress of solitude from the large group that he normally ran with. It helped that no one knew where it was save for John, Brock, and Titas. But to be fare Titas knew where every secret place was on the secluded island like the back his hand. But this library was also where John and Lucas first met, but that's a story for another time.

     At the moment Lucas was just enjoying the peace and quiet the soundproof walls provided. He was immersed in trying to write every detail of John he had committed to memory into something like a poem when John himself walked in with two coffees in hand. It startled Lucas enough to throw the journal in his hand at the door, narrowly missing his best friend. “Woah there dude, you just about took me out with that.” John laughed as Lucas got up to greet his friend and grab his drink to place it on the side table. “Yeah sorry about that,” he gave a nervous chuckle, “shall we pick up where we left off?” Lucas went to grab a large book about a fantastical medieval world when he realized it wasn’t in the place they put it last time.

     Going through the limited shelving they find it in some obscure corner of the small room. But it was up too far for Lucas to reach and the step stool was nowhere in sight, thankfully John was right behind him in a second to grab it for him. As they looked back at each other they see a little green twig with three leaves and a single red berry on it, hanging from the low ceiling. John smirked, took the hand that Lucas still had in the air and kissed it, making full eye contact with the boy while he did so. Lucas swears he dies at that moment, even as he followed John back to sit in their usual spot as if nothing ever happened. Lucas’ journal remained forgotten behind a shelf long after they leave.

     A few days go by and the heart-clenching moments don’t stop. At least two times a day John and Lucas are trapped under those gosh darn plants dangled in the most inconvenient places. While Lucas hasn’t seen anyone else even come close, not that Brian hasn’t tried to lure Brock into one, the other man just happens to be very slippery. But the worst time had to be two days before the Winter Masquerade Ball. They were discussing the logistics for the whole group going to the special evening as they stepped on to the elevator.

     “I just don’t get why we can’t meet up first before going to the ballroom as one large party. Why do we have to meet up inside?” Lucas was worried he would lose his resolve to keep quiet if he spent too much time alone with John that night. “Because, both Tyler and Brian have something special planned for their dates that evening. Plus who knows how long its gonna take Anthony to wrangle Titas out of one of his hiding spots this year.” John was trying really hard to keep Lucas on board with the plans for the evening.

     The elevator stops right in front of the guys waiting for them to go to dinner. However, before they could get off, Evan stops them with an evil grin. “Where do you think you’re going huh? Aren’t you forgetting something?” Delirious, or other Jon as Craig called him, could barely contain himself from rolling on the floor. That little troll, Lucas was planning his murder that very second. He had noticed the damned thing when they got on but was hoping that if John didn’t see it, then they could skip the whole thing. But unfortunately, his friend’s a mythic dick and pointed it out faster then he could escape. Now it could have been the fact that Lucas closed his eyes as he moved. Or the fact that John looked up right at that time to look at the thing. But when Lucas went in to kiss John’s cheek, he missed.

     He missed and his lips landed on John’s neck. The muffled noise of surprise that Lucas made pushed a not so muffled gasp of surprise from John. It was small but there and it rocked Lucas’ world. They scrambled away from each other red-faced and silent. The pressure to say something and the jeering from their friends was making Lucas feel like he was suffocating at the bottom of the ocean. John could see his best friend's muscles tensing, ready to bolt, so he stepped forward to calm him. But it was too late, the boy was already gone down the corridor to escape his feelings.

     And that was the way the next few days leading up to the masquerade played out. Any time John made the attempt to approach Lucas, the boy would find a way to slip out of his grasp. Lucas was feeling apprehensive as he got dressed in his suit for the ball. He had wanted to go talk to someone but the person he could trust for that was the problem this time. Going into the ballroom itself was a trip; it was designed like a fantasy forest. The loud, almost incoherent hip-hop music playing over the speakers didn't match the decorum at all. But it seemed like they were setting up for Big Band Orchestra to come in at some point.

    It was very overwhelming for Lucas so he stayed in the corner of the room, fiddling with his crimson red ornate mask that his mother sent, and toed the floor with his scuffed up old converse that he wore just about everywhere. That was until a stranger walked up to him with long confident strides. “You look too cute to be all alone over here. What happened, did your date stand you up?” the young man had a comfortably low and familiar voice to him. And despite most of his face being covered by an elegant dark blue mask that framed his sparkling bright eyes perfectly, the man looked very handsome in his tailor-fitted suit. Silver rings could be seen lined up his fingers as he brushed his bleached hair out of his face.

     “No,” he finally responded, “I don’t have a date.” Lucas wasn’t used to that kind of direct attention other than from John. The thought of his best friend immediately brought the sadness back to Lucas’ eyes. The man before him didn’t hesitate to grab his hand and drag his the dance floor; at some point in their conversation, the Big Ban Orchestra started playing slow dance music for the couples in the crowd. “So then I can freely steal you away for a few songs.” the man smile broadly.

    They swayed together like that for what felt like hours, just them in the world, they talked about the most random things. And when the fast-paced music came back they found themselves wanting more time. The blue-eyed mystery man took Lucas’ hand one more time, uttering a barely audible “follow me”, to drag him away, this time to the patio doors. Just as the cold air came rushing past, Lucas looked up to see a sickly green, offending, fungus stick just hanging from the door frame. Dread filled him at the thought of kissing someone he doesn't know. At the thought of kissing anyone other than John. It almost physically hurt to even try.

     Lucas was backing away when the man caught him again, “I’m sorry,” Lucas said over and over again as tears spilled from his eyes. But he never got away because the man before him finally removed his brilliant mask to reveal John’s blushing face. It took no time at all for Lucas to crowd up into his space just to hold him again. John, not one to waste a moment, bent Lucas backward to finally kiss him properly. It was almost too natural for them.

     When they came up for air they were practically heaving. “When?” Lucas asked knowing it would answer his anxieties still swimming in his chest just to hear John speak again. “Since we got lost together trying to navigate our way through Titas’ vent maze just to get to class on time. That’s why I kept trying to get you under a mistletoe sprig. But every time you looked like a deer in the headlights so I never committed to it completely.” John prattled on nervously about how oblivious Lucas was when the young man pulled him down for another kiss.

     “I meant when did you dye your hair, but sure keep going about how much you love me.” they laughed, totally entranced by each other. “Yeah well you avoided me and as it turns out you’re 75% of my self-control so I got it bleached.” John rubbed the back of his neck still a little self-conscious about the decision. Lucas howled at that, almost unable to breathe, “Jesus John it was one day. Not gonna lie though it does look good on you.”

    They stopped to smile at each other, just taking the moment when someone coughed behind them. Their friends were all gathered together, dumbfounded at what they had just witnessed. Brian, Brock, Tyler, and Craig all looked scandalously debouched. While no one missed the way Evan and “other Jon” were holding hands. All in all, it was a good end of term party, to say the least.


End file.
